


Up and Down

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Alex introduce Tobin to Disney's Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Down

Tobin grabbed a blanket off the rarely used armchair they had in the corner of their living room. Shuffling her way over to the couch, she squeezed herself comfortably between Alex and Christen. It was becoming their habit of their to watch a movie on recovery days, not that Tobin was complaining. She adored a good movie day, but her favorite ones were when she could wedge herself in the middle of her two loves. 

“What’d we pick for today?” she asked, looking between the two. Christen smiled back at her and Tobin knew that they had ganged up on her. “Another Disney film really?” she whined and Christen leaned over kissing her.

“It’s Up, though. You heard all the girls rave about that one,” Christen explained and Tobin looked over to Alex to try and get at least some backup.

“Yeah, it’s one of Hope’s favorites even, so you know it’ll be good,” Alex said and Tobin huffed but snuggled down further into the couch. 

“I can’t wait till my day again,” she grumbled and Alex opened her arms up so Tobin could cuddle into her. Tobin wormed her way as close to Alex as she could get as the iconic Cinderella castle appeared on the screen. Tobin looked over at Christen, adjusting herself so she could pull Christen down to lay against her. She handed Christen the blanket and the tan forward covered them before snuggling back into Tobin, her head resting under Tobin’s chin.

“Have you seen Up before?” she asked, not sure if the woman had caught it with one of Amy’s kids already.

“Nope,” Tobin said, popping the end of the word, “but if Hope likes it…” 

“You’ll love it,” Alex promised, kissing her cheek. As the movie started, Tobin got sucked into the story quickly, loving the little girl who was breaking the young boy out of his shell. She couldn’t help but think about Kelley and Hope and quickly understood why Hope was in love with the movie, it was them practically. Sure, maybe Hope wasn’t as shy as the little boy but Kelley was surely just as rambunctious as the girl. 

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed as the boy fell through the floor, jumping from the shock. She heard Alex and Christen chuckle at her. Tightening her grip on Christen, she nuzzled Alex’s neck, “bunch of jerks.” 

“Jerks who love you,” Christen said, tilting her head up and kissing under Tobin’s jaw. 

“I can see why Hope likes this movie,” she said and Alex smiled into the top of her head. 

Tobin smirked as she watched the two characters set up the home they had grown up playing in, making it their own.

“What do you guys think? Think we can repaint the house?” she asked and Alex pinched her side.

“We’ll give poor Chris a panic attack, don’t even joke like that,” she scolded and Tobin chuckled, looking down at Christen for her input.

“Do it and you’ll be painting twice,” she warned lightly and Tobin kissed her. 

“It might be worth it just to see the look on your face,” she chuckled and Christen glared at her.

“Watch the movie Tobs,” Christen said darkly.

Her heart started breaking when she realized the family the two wanted was out of reach. Tobin looked down as Christen started tracing patterns on her arms. She smiled and kissed the woman’s jaw before refocusing on the movie. They hadn’t spoken of it recently but all three women wanted kids. One of Tobin’s big fears was receiving news like the animated couple had just received. She was glad to have her two loves so close; Alex nuzzled her neck while Christen kept the patterns up and down her arms. One day they’d have a bunch of kids sitting with them watching these movies, and Tobin wouldn’t complain once about watching another kid movie. 

It didn’t really hit Tobin that they were showing time progression as the ties changed until they showed the couple again and it sunk in that Carl had yet to fulfill his promise. 

“He’s—”

“Shhh,” Christen shot back and Tobin looked down at her. 

“There's only music…”

“And you’re ruining it,” Christen said and leaned up, kissing Tobin, “just watch.” Tobin turned back to the movie, watching the screen just as Ellie was falling up the hill where Carl was going to hand her tickets to South America; it broke Tobin’s heart. When it changed and Ellie was in a hospital bed, Tobin felt her chest tighten. 

“You never said this was sad,” she huffed out, starting to bury her face in Alex’s neck. When Ellie was gone, Tobin fully hid her face, trying not to be as choked up as she was. She hadn't heard the movie pause or notice that Christen had rolled over and was now holding her too. Tobin just hid herself as best she could in Alex’s neck. How in the world could a Disney movie get her so choked up?

“Are you really this upset?” Alex asked, kissing the top of her head as she ran a hand over her back trying to coax her back out. 

“Shut up, you made me watch it,” Tobin grumbled. Christen laid down with her head on Tobin’s back, as they stayed comforting the woman. 

“You want to watch the rest of it?” Alex asked after a few minutes, tilting Tobin’s face up so they could look at her. Tobin placed her head on Alex’s shoulder but sighed and nodded. They stayed cuddled up like that, only shifting when they became uncomfortable, as they watched the rest of the movie. 

At the end, Tobin again hid her face, this time in Christen’s neck. Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s hair.

“What’s the matter, Tobs?” she asked softly. 

“He’s his dad, basically,” she said choked up and Christen chuckled and kissed her. 

“He’s his family.”

“He learned to love again,” Tobin said and Christen looked down at Alex, who was shaking her head. They knew playing the movie would pull emotions out of the woman, but they just didn’t realize how much they’d actually get. 

“You really are just a big softie, huh?” Christen asked jokingly and Tobin huffed and hid her face again.

“Shut up, meanie,” she said as Alex laughed and nuzzled Tobin’s neck. 

“You’re our softie though, and we love you for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of doing one shots of couples (or whatever) watching movies cause I'm bored and have a bit of time. So if you have an idea let me know.


End file.
